


永夜

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 球球生日快乐！虽然是个ooc而且是自己心血来潮想要写的东西，第一次尝试这样的写法，如果可以好好阅读并且和我多聊聊的话就更好啦。





	永夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLaundryball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/gifts).

...

#档案D bxx30 F2090机型  
...

#解析中...

#正在导出

#导出完毕，该文件包含少量不可分析描述，可能会造成未知的系统崩溃，请问依旧要打开该文件吗？

#Enter

#3660/3660 00:04【ByU/#17g$un@你先照顾洋g$#ben】

眼皮被手指覆盖上。

#视频播放完毕

#3659/3660 00:07 【飘窗被风撩起纱质的帘子，周围有嘈杂的声音混着z@/$u歌】

#视频播放完毕

#3147/3660 57:21 【门被轻掩着，厨房里有人在料理的声音传进来了。】

“他怎么样？”

“醒来了。”

门被推开，他擦着眼镜走进来，等戴好了又弯下腰与自己额头碰额头。

“今天也加油。”

自己只是给出了一个漂亮的笑。

“Fleta已经做得很棒了。”

“@@——”  
“诶！”

“帮我拿一下罗v/#B0.;”

#视频播放完毕

#2780/3660 106:47 【“Fleta？”】

那个女孩很好奇地摆弄了一下他的手指，却喊叫醒了在躺椅上睡着的他，睫毛微微颤抖了一下，睁开眼后的瞳仁过了一小会儿才有了光。在疑惑吧，他摆出防御却又不具攻击性的姿态，静静地看着眼前的女孩。

“离他远点。”

啊。

“@@？”

“@@呐。”

女孩一下退开了不少，而匆忙凑上来握住他冰凉手指的人满眼都是急切与担忧，自己似乎睡了很久，看着那人紧皱的眉头，冰冷的地方粘连着奇怪的组织狠狠地敲击了一下。哐地一声。

“那是什么声音？”

而Fleta也很疑惑，他歪着头露出难以理解的表情，显然自己也不知道声音的来源，但这种事情不是一次两次了，自从他被判定为“已感染”后，自己身上总是在发生一些奇怪的情况。那个人很努力地在保护他，当然他已经无法行动非常久了。够高的身材让他移动起来也非常辛苦，但待在房间里不见天日是Fleta很喜欢却被那个人强烈反对的事，于是采光充足的阳台被改造成柔软舒适的大型床铺，又弄了个推移门将这块区域隔绝成单独的房间。这儿也有漂亮的飘窗与纱窗帘，春风撩拨着将其吹起又落下，Fleta会静静地看着这一切。

“今天太阳很好，你应该看看。”那个人边帮他掖着被子一边念叨着，“外面街上的银杏红得很漂亮很好，你今天状态看起来不错，再努力一点吧，秋天结束前我们应该一起去街上逛逛。”

“好。”

他又皱眉了。

“怎么嗓子还是没有完全恢复过来，你要好好休息。”自己的喉部覆上温暖的手掌，轻轻地按了一下，“我和你一起加油，我会帮你。所以...”

“一定不可以放弃。”

Fleta笑得眼睛弯弯地接上了他的话。

他的表情缓和了很多，满眼都是柔和的东西被揉软揉开地铺张开，变成了深深温暖的海。

“对，一定不可以放弃。”

“他怎么会#u%l$”

#视频播放完毕

#2019/3660 76:38 【你会有温度吗？你也会舒服吗？】

他好珍惜自己吧？

他也感受得到后方被异物入侵的感觉，带着热络体温的手指满是仪式感地按压揉弄，背后紧贴着温暖的身体，只是被柔软嘴唇细碎地顺着脊骨吮吻而已。

Fleta觉得自己在被爱。

没有瑕疵的皮肤表层被抚摸与亲吻，被人叼起来磨咬的感觉很奇怪又很痒，但在这氛围里让Fleta只能发出以前从未听过的暧昧呻吟。软软的啊，这又激起身上人的欲望，在后方被开拓地足以承受入侵时，他被得到了。

这是怎样一种感受呢？

像是泡泡被戳破，像是春天的花苞破裂露出淡粉色花瓣，像是几千万小时后与谁一同分解氧化，变成同一片海洋里粘连的两个浮游生物，变成同一块水洼里两滴相融的雨滴。

他忍不住抱紧那个人，在一颤一颤的躯体驱使下，仍旧用肌理与那人的相贴。

“你知道这代表什么吗？”

自己感受到微凉的精液落在体内时，白璨萤喘息着咬了一口他的锁骨又这样问他。

Fleta只是静静看着他，内里有什么东西相撞的声音。

“是我爱你。”

“啊...”

i@):;$7%<<<%#^%%%*

#视频播放完毕

#1875/3660 30:27 【“在这边看到红灯的话。”】

“要停下，然后等它变绿。”

Fleta看见那人特别认真的神情，自己也乖乖的点了点头。

“你看，它变绿了，现在只需要和其他人一样，走过这些白条就可以。”

他有些疑惑不解：“我怎么样可以和其他人一样？”

眼前的人神情一愣，又立马反应过来，接着又是十分熟悉的认真语气：“为什么要和其他人一样。”

“我不奇怪吗？”

“为什么会奇怪。”头发被揉了揉，在风中吹得有几缕不听话扬起来的，“你也可以让我很开心啊，你一点都不奇怪。”

“喔，太好啦。”

两人走过马路，那人似乎想起来了什么，转身过来看着Fleta。

“Fleta，最开始的时候教你的那些，还记得吗？”  
“遇见解决不了的事情应该...”  
“应该怎么做？”

Fleta知道这个问题的答案，这对他来说太简单了：“叫璨萤来帮我就好了啊～”

那人的表情又可见地融化了：“好孩子。”

#视频播放完毕

“等一下。

麻烦调到#2775。”

#2775/3660 17:59 【“璨萤。”】

“璨萤...”

有些疼得厉害，这不是可以默默承受的痛苦。

Fleta死死抓着左胸前的衣料，慌忙地跌坐在电话机前的地上，他痛的要叫出来，这很不正常。

拨出去熟悉的号码后几乎是被秒接起，白璨萤的声音通过电波传来，急切地问他发生了什么。

“璨萤。”

“璨萤。”

“璨萤璨萤璨萤...”

“...璨萤呐。”

他要把感觉也告诉白璨萤吗？

说吧。

“好痛啊。”

#视频播放完毕

#2776/3660 00:28 【“Fleta？？！”】

他躺在地上艰难地看着门被打开后，白璨萤匆忙地连鞋都没脱。

“Fleta？你还好M%$@a”

#视频播放完毕

#1/3660 09:02 【“哈喽？”】

“呃...说要给你取名。”

F2090歪了歪头。

“叫你Fleta好吗？”

他笑了：“我是Fleta，那你呢？”

“白璨萤。”说话的人牵着他的手坐在沙发上，“以后有什么解决不了的事情，叫璨萤来帮你。”

面前的人温柔地笑着。

#视频播放完毕

“这是所有了？”

“是，”研究员对他说，“啊，白先生那处送来了一个系统报错时遗留在回收站里的文件。然后换了个样本组织的晶片回去。”

“可以的，这是可以接受的。”

#3657/3660 xxx#1/1 【“Ww$%v我只是...”】

“只是...被做出来的。”他笑得依旧很完美，可体内的声音越来越大。

“可以，她。”  
“i/@jiE婚#%”

“你在乱说些什么。”

“不是不是iBuoo%$是。”  
“不是...乱说。”

他几乎是有些迫切的希望着，他希望白璨萤去做这件事。

体内被组织缠连的部分越来越多，他好像没有剩下多少了。

“我希望的...”

“...这是你希望的？”

“我希望的。”

$@6%～;;

#视频播放完毕

“白夫人没有过问这些吗。”

研究员小心翼翼地看着面前的瘦长身影：

“没有白夫人，根本就没有。”  
“白先生的档案上，写着未婚。”

...  
“噗通。”

“An Angel’s gonna die tonight.”

“...您说什么？”  
...

“An Angel’s gonna die tonight.”  
“An Angel’s gonna die tonight.”  
“An Angel’s gonna die tonight.”

“An Angel%h#@& go00n<<< ***** tonight.”

...

“您好，协会派来获取档案资料的机器人似乎出现了错误。”

“...对...没错。我们已经代为保管，该样本也出现了档案D的情况，我们鉴定为“已感染”。”

“是，胸腔的中央芯片周围出现了人体组织包裹的情况，也有听见产品内部发出类似人类心跳声的情况。”

“是，好。”

“只是档案资料已经全部无法恢复了。”

“好的。”

#档案E bxx30 F2090-1机型  
...

解析中...

#解析失败

#档案无法恢复

**Author's Note:**

> 你来人间一趟  
你要看看太阳  
和你的心上人  
一起走在街上


End file.
